fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
TV XD
TV XD is a TV channel and was launched on April 8, 2016. History On April 8, 2016, Studio XD launches TV XD with the latest news, movies, music videos, and the airings of these following acquired shows: The 7D, Adventure Time, Clarence, The Fairly OddParents, Phineas and Ferb, Regular Show, Sonic X, Soul Eater, SpongeBob SquarePants, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and Uncle Grandpa. On April 8, 2017, TV XD became one year old. On May 28, 2017, Studio XD makes TV XD as a website called TVXD.com. On August 6, 2017, Studio XD makes TV XD as a YouTube channel. On September 16, 2017, Studio XD makes TV XD as a mobile app. On April 8, 2018, TV XD became two years old. Programming Original * ''The Adventures of Milo & Leon'' (2017-present) * Movies XD (2016-present) * Music Video XD (2016-present) * Musical Beach: The Series (2017-present) * News XD (2016-present) * ''Porcupine Wanted'' (2017-present) * ''Scribblenauts: The Series'' (2017-present) * The Sunday Night XD Show (2018-present) * ''Super Clark'' (2018-present) * United Warriors: The Series (2018-present) Acquired *''The 7D'' (2016-present) *''Adventure Time'' (2016-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2018-present) *''All Grown Up!'' (2018-present) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2018-present) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2018-present) *''Atomic Betty'' (2017-present) *''Attack on Titan'' (2017-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2017-present) *''Big Time Rush'' (2018-present) *''Bobby's World'' (2017-present) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2018-present) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2018-present) *''Catscratch'' (2018-present) *''ChalkZone'' (2018-present) *''Clarence'' (2016-present) *''Class of 3000'' (2018-present) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2018-present) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2018-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2018-present) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2018-present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2018-present) *''Eddsworld'' (2018-present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2018-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2016-present) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2018-present) *''Grojband'' (2018-present) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2018-present) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2018-present) *''iCarly'' (2018-present) *''Invader Zim'' (2018-present) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2017-present) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2018-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2018-present) *''KaBlam!'' (2018-present) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2018-present) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2018-present) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (2018-present) *''Kim Possible'' (2018-present) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2018-present) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2018-present) *''Make It Pop'' (2018-present) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2018-present) *''Marvin Marvin'' (2018-present) *''Megas XLR'' (2018-present) *''The Mighty B!'' (2018-present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2017-present) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (2018-present) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (2018-present) *''My Dad the Rockstar'' (2018-present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2018-present) *''Ned's Newt'' (2017-present) *''Packages from Planet X'' (2018-present) *''Pepper Ann'' (2018-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2016-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998; 2018-present) *''The Problem Solverz'' (2017-present) *''Regular Show'' (2016-present) *''Robotboy'' (2018-present) *''Rocket Power'' (2018-present) *''Sidekick'' (2018-present) *''Sonic X'' (2016-present) *''Soul Eater'' (English version; 2016-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2016-present) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2018-present) *''Static Shock'' (2017-present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2016-present) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2018-present) *''Teen Titans'' (2017-present) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2017-present) *''Time Squad'' (2018-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2018-present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2016-present) *''Wayside'' (2017-present) *''WITS Academy'' (2018-present) *''World of Quest'' (2017-present) *''The X's'' (2018-present) Overnight block (Overnight XD) Acquired * Rick and Morty (2017-present) * Samurai Jack (2017-present) * The Simpsons (2017-present) * South Park (2017-present) Mobile content Acquired * The Amazing World of Gumball (2017-present) *''Ben 10'' (2005; 2017-present) *''Ben 10'' (2016; 2017-present) *''Craig of the Creek'' (2018-present) *''Doug'' (2018-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2017-present) *''The Loud House'' (2017-present) *''Naurto'' (English version; 2017-present) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) *''One Piece'' (English version; 2017-present) *''Pokémon'' (English version; 2017-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016; 2017-present) *''Rugrats'' (2018-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2017-present) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2017-present) *''Wander over Yonder'' (2017-present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2017-present) Upcoming Programming Acquired *''Chowder'' (will air on August 5) *''Drake & Josh'' (will air on August 4) *''How to Rock'' (will air on August 4) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (will air on August 6) *''Recess'' (will air on August 6) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (will air on August 5) *''True Jackson, VP'' (will air on August 4) *''Unfabulous'' (will air on August 4) *''Victorious'' (will air on August 4) *''Zoey 101'' (will air on August 4) Schedules TBA. Block(s) * Friday Night XD (January 13, 2017-present): Aired with new Nicktoons and Cartoon Network shows, every Friday night. * Overnight XD (January 15, 2017-present): An overnight block programming. * TV XD's 1st Anniversary (April 8, 2017): Celebrating the first anniversary with airings of these following shows: Wayside, Ned's Newt, and The Problem Solverz. * Halloween XD (October 1-31): During Halloween with the airings of Halloween movies and episodes of the shows, including Michael Jackson's "Thriller" on Music Video XD. * Christmas XD (December 1-25): During Christmas with the airings of Christmas movies and episodes of the shows, including Christmas songs on Music Video XD. * New Year XD (December 31, 2017-January 1, 2018): A marathon of the greatest moments of the shows, movies, and music videos for the New Year. * TV XD's 2nd Anniversary (April 8, 2018): Celebrating the second anniversary with airings of these following shows: Hey Arnold!, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and The Powerpuff Girls. * Sunday Night XD (March 4, 2018-present): Aired with the episodes of cartoon shows. * TV XD Summer 2018 (June 4-August 20, 2018): A summertime block with the new airings of the shows. Gallery Promos File:Slidfdhgdfhgdfhdgfhghghghghe6.PNG|Dexter's Laboratory Promo (July 12, 2018) File:Slide7.PNG|Ed, Edd n Eddy Promo (July 12, 2018) Slide8.PNG|Jimmy Neutron Promo (July 17, 2018) Bumpers File:Sliddgfhdghdghe1gfhghgfhgfdh.PNG|Up Next: The Powerpuff Girls File:Slifdghfdgfdde2ghghgfhg.PNG|Up Next: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends File:Slifdgfdgdfgde3ghghghgh.PNG|Up Next: SpongeBob SquarePants Slide9.PNG|Up Next: Ed, Edd n Eddy Screen Bugs File:Slifdgfdgfdgde4gfhgfdhgdhghg.PNG|Screen bug during SpongeBob SquarePants File:Slidfdgfdgfdgdge5tgfdhgfdhgfdh.PNG|Screen bug during SpongeBob SquarePants Slide10.PNG|Screen bug during Ed, Edd n Eddy Slide11.PNG|Screen bug during Ed, Edd n Eddy Suggestions Please suggest a show, but first, read the rules. Rules * You can only suggest cartoon shows. * No preschool shows allowed. * No adult shows allowed. Suggest a show! * TV Show Title (Year). Suggested by Username Trivia TBA. Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Jcpag2010